1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilets and more particularly pertains to a new toilet tank assembly aquarium for housing aquatic creatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilets is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art toilets include U. S. Pat. No. Des. 270,936; PCT Patent No. WO 93/14628 (inventor: Gerlitzki); U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,132; U.S. Pat. No. 1,957,831; PCT Patent No. WO 87/00020 (inventors: Gurevich et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,178; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,426.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toilet tank assembly aquarium. The inventive device includes a toilet bowl assembly with a toilet tank assembly coupled to the toilet bowl assembly. The toilet tank assembly has a top, a front, a back, and a pair of sides. The front, back and sides of the toilet tank assembly define an interior space with the top of the toilet tank assembly having an opening into the interior space of the toilet tank assembly. A toilet water reservoir is located in the interior space. A lid substantially covers the opening of the top of the toilet tank assembly. The front of the toilet tank assembly is generally transparent.
In these respects, the toilet tank assembly aquarium according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of housing aquatic creatures.